Companies install certificates throughout their network, including virtual networks, private networks, physical networks, cloud networks. Each network may use one or more types of certificate resources to secure communication and information. Companies today don't have the ability to determine what their attack surface for all their secure certificate resources are.
Security administrators have difficulty determining where a malicious user or hacker will try to access a system. A hacker will look for insecure, vulnerable resources to try and break into. Therefore, these is a need for an easy way to identify the attack surface of certificate resources and use that listing to watch, isolate, and monitor certificate resources.